El cumpleaños de Ritsuka
by SenkoHasegawa
Summary: Soubi busca saber que regalo darle a Ritsuka
1. Chapter 1

**Por: POK (Princess of Kamui)**

**Serie: Loveless**

**Pareja(s): Soubi/Ritsuka**

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**Dedicado a As-Nekon**

**Feliz cumpleaños Ritsuka**

Nota:

"bla bla" diálogos

'bla bla' pensamientos

_(Bla bla) _interrupciones de la autora…espero no sean muchos…o molestos…

_Bla bla _ resaltar algo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soubi iba caminando por las calles de la cuidad con un pensamiento en la mente. Sabía que al día siguiente era cumpleaños de Ritsuka, así que conseguiría el mejor regalo de todos.

Si bien la investigación no era su fuerte decidió ver su lista de posibilidades para interrogar sobre los gustos de Ritsuka, ya que no le podía decir en su cara que necesitaba saber que quería de regalo.

Eso arruinaría la sorpresa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Primera parada: La casa de Ritsuka**

Como era hora de clases el pequeño debería de estar en clases. Así que dispuesto a tocar a la puerta e interrogar a sus padres sobre que regalo le gustaría a su hijo escucho una conversación.

Sabía que no debía de hacerlo, que era de mala educación, pero al escuchar el nombre de su pequeño mando a volar a los modales, algo le pudo haber pasado a su Ritsuka.

'_Ese hijo no es mió, ese no es mi Ritsuka, por eso no festejare su cumpleaños_.' Decía con tono rabioso la voz de una mujer, quien Soubi suponía que era la madre de Ritsuka.

Otra voz, ahora masculina, contesto a lo dicho por la mujer. '_Quieras o no sigue siendo Ritsuka, un poco cambiado pero sigue siendo el. No seas así con el muchacho, lo lastimarías_.' Razonaba el hombre.

'_Si lo lastimo o no, la verdad no me interesa_' Grito la señora.

Ahora Soubi sabia que _NO_ debía de entrar ahí a menos que quisiera que Ritsuka la pasara muy mal, al parecer la señora no le ayudaría y el señor no estaba en una buena posición como para ayudarlo, primero necesitaba calmar a su mujer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Segunda parada: Ritsu-sensei**

Desde que Soubi estaba como peleador de Ritsuka en lugar del original Ritsu-sensei lo apoyaba, ya que se había descubierto la voluntad de Seimei.

El estaba platicando sobre que le podía dar al menor hasta que le pidió consejo a su antiguo maestro.

"_Dale lo mismo que te di yo, aquel día, que estábamos en el salón_" Le dijo sin preámbulos el sensei, siempre directo al grano, no se andaba con rodeos.

Soubi no sabia a lo que se refería, solo recordaba un evento traumático que prefirió olvidar. No, definitivamente eso no se lo podía hacer a Ritsuka. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a ese pedofilo de maestro que se atrevería siquiera a tocar quitarle sus orejas a Ritsuka? Vale, Soubi sabia que le traía ganas a Ritsuka pero se aguantaría hasta que el otro fuera mayor.

Se despidió amablemente del sensei, se inclino un poco en señal de reverencia y salio por la puerta buscando a otra persona.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tercera parada: Kio**

Iba sin rumbo buscando a Kio cuando, en plena calle, choco contra el.

Al inicio mostró asombro por encontrárselo tan de repente, luego se alegro porque por fin lo había encontrado sin tener que buscarlo y al final lanzo su pregunta.

"_Kio… ¿Qué le puedo regalar a Ritsuka para…?_"

Kio no lo dejo terminar esa pregunta, inmediatamente lo interrumpió.

"_¿Para el mocoso? ¿No me digas que ya quieres quitarle sus orejas y cola? Soubi eres un pervertido… no me lo esperaba de ti…_" Decía con cierto aire picardía su amigo Kio.

Soubi se preguntaba mentalmente que le había llevado a preguntarle a su amigo sobre dicho tema, siendo que el otro no pensaba en lo mismo que Soubi.

Soubi se pegaba mentalmente, dándole como resultado un gran dolor de cabeza.

"_Kio, yo solo busco algo que darle para…_" Insistía Soubi

"_Para ganar su corazón_" Le volvía a interrumpir Kio. "_Se que Yuiko es mucha competencia pero se que vencerás, al parecer Ritsuka te prefiere a ti_"

Decía Kio mientras chupaba una paleta. Soubi mientras empezaba a contar hasta un millón antes de agarrar el cuello de su amigo y matarlo ahí mismo.

"_Ya me canse que no me hagas caso, ya me voy_" Le decía un furioso Soubi.

"_Soubi…_" Decía un triste Kio

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cuarta parada: Yuiko**

'¿_Porque la mitad de a los que les pregunte… bueno a los 2 que les pregunte me salieron con que le quitara sus colas y sus orejas a Ritsuka? Lo se, le he dado besos…pero de eso a quitarle su cola y orejas es algo muy diferente…_' Se preguntaba mentalmente Soubi, mientras maldecía a los pervertidos amigos que tenia.

En eso recordó que ya casi era la hora de salida de Ritsuka así que decidió ir por el y de paso aprovechar para interrogar a Yuiko.

Y como lo había imaginado, Yuiko ya había salido, al parecer Ritsuka siempre tardaba un poco más que los demás.

Usando eso en su favor Soubi se dirigió a la chica y le empezó a hacer la plática.

"_Yuiko, como sabrás mañana es el cumpleaños de Ritsuka, y planeo hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, pero tengo un pequeño problema y necesito de tu ayuda_." Le comentaba Soubi.

"¿_Mañana es el cumpleaños de Ritsuka_?" Preguntaba una confundida Yuiko, estaba en parte dolida porque Ritsuka nunca se lo menciono y confundida porque no sabia el porque se lo oculto.

"_Así es, y necesito ir a comprarle un regalo hoy, pero no se que darle, ¿me ayudarías a elegir uno_?" Le preguntaba Soubi con su habitual sonrisa.

"_Seguro, y de paso yo también le consigo algo_" Y con esto dicho ambos se fueron juntos, Soubi siendo el caballero que era dejo que Yuiko se colgara de su brazo. Ambos habían olvidado a Ritsuka.

Quien minutos mas tarde salio de la escuela solo para ver a una 'adorable pareja' que eran Soubi y Yuiko.

"_Por eso no te quería creer…Soubi no Baka_" Decía un Ritsuka que trataba de evitar que sus lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos. No señor, el no lloraría, no por alguien que al parecer le había mentido.

Y solitario se dirigió a su casa. Pensando olvidar a cierto rubio que sin saberlo, se había robado su corazón.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**De compras con Soubi y Yuiko**

"Yuiko, tu que has estado mas tiempo con Ritsuka, ¿Qué le puede gustar?" Preguntaba un indiferente Soubi.

"Pues… es cierto que yo estoy mas con el, pero no me habla de sus gustos, pero he visto que le encantan los libros y todo lo referente a cámaras fotográficas." Decía una insegura Yuiko.

"En ese caso, yo le consigo algo para su cámara fotográfica y yo ye ayudo a encontrar un libro que le pueda gustar a Ritsuka" Se ofrecía Soubi

"Esta bien" Accedía Yuiko.

Soubi decidió comprar un kit para el cuidado de las cámaras. Después pidió que se lo envolvieran para regalo.

Después de tener el regalo en sus manos, se fue a ayudarle a Yuiko, quien no sabía que libro elegir.

Al final Soubi eligió por ella un libro de ciencia ficción. Pagaron por los artículos y salieron de la tienda, solo para ir a otra tienda a comprar lo necesario para armar una gran fiesta que Ritsuka nunca olvidaría.

Las cosas estaban en orden y todo estaba listo, la maestra, los amigos de Ritsuka, y todos esperaban a que Soubi fuera por el menor y así comenzar la fiesta.

Al inicio Ritsuka le huía a Soubi, hasta que soubi lo tranquilizo con suaves palabras.

"Tontito, ¿pensabas que estaba con Yuiko porque ya no te quiero?" Le decía mientras abrazaba a Ritsuka.

"Si" Fue la respuesta fugaz y casi inaudible de Ritsuka cuyas orejitas estaban agachadas como diciendo 'hey-estoy-avergonzado-déjame-en-paz'.

La fiesta trascurrió sin más contratiempos, Yuiko y Yayoi estaban ocupados en la parte más oscura de la sala.

La maestra se había disculpado y se retiro temprano a su casa. Mientras Soubi agarraba la muñeca de Ritsuka y lo llevaba a la habitación del menor.

"Ritsuka-kun ¿me concederías el enorme honor de ser el primero… en…" Fue todo lo que dijo Soubi para ver la reacción del menor, el cual estaba rojo cual tomate, sus orejas totalmente alzadas y sus ojos enormemente abiertos.

"¿En que Soubi? Le urgía Ritsuka al mayor.

"En ver como le das la mordida al pastel, quiero tomarte una foto con la cara toda embarrada de ese platillo." Le contesto Soubi

"En ese caso… ¿Por qué vamos a mi habitación Soubi?" Decía intrigado Ritsuka.

"Hi-mi-tsu" Reía Soubi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!

As-Nekon, ojala te haya gustado tu fic n.n Sinceramente Soubi no se acordaba de sus años de juventud XD por eso le pregunta a los demás.

Y en cuanto a lo ultimo… ¿Qué le hará Soubi en su habitación a Ritsuka? (Yami Senko: No lo se… Soubi dijo que era un secreto ¬¬ baka)

Y lo admito… no es tan divertido…XD no estaba en el modo de: Full-malpensada XD pero aun así espero que te haya gustado

–Senko reparte dulces, peluches y galletas a los que dejan Review-

Jya ne!

---Senko---


	2. Manitas calientes

**Por: POK (Princess of Kamui)**

**Serie: Loveless**

**Pareja(s): Soubi/Ritsuka**

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**Dedicado a As-Nekon**

**Feliz cumpleaños Ritsuka**

Nota:

"bla bla" diálogos

'bla bla' pensamientos

_(Bla bla) _interrupciones de la autora…espero no sean muchos…o molestos…

_Bla bla _ resaltar algo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el capitulo anterior:

"En ese caso… ¿Por qué vamos a mi habitación Soubi?" Decía intrigado Ritsuka.

"Hi-mi-tsu" Reía Soubi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Si querías que hiciera eso contigo me lo tuviste que haber dicho" Le reprochaba Ritsuka a Soubi

"Es que te ibas a negar si lo hacia" Le hacia un puchero Soubi

"Nada de pucheros, sabes que no los soporto" Decía Ritsuka.

"Solo esta vez, seré suave contigo" Decía Soubi.

"Argh, esta bien, solo si así consigo que me dejes en paz" Se daba por vencido Ritsuka.

En ese mismo momento subía las escaleras y se dirigía al cuarto de Ritsuka Yuiko, pero al escuchar ruidos raros se detuvo a escuchar.

"Pon tu mano ahí" Le daba una instrucción Soubi.

"Si me llega a doler Soubi, date por muerto." Le advertía Ritsuka.

"Confía en mi, te dije que seria suave, ahora que si sigues quejándote no seré suave." Amenazaba Soubi

La cara de Yuiko era todo un poema, ahora captaba el porque Ritsuka nunca le hizo caso, era obvio, el estaba con Soubi. Se planeaba retirar cuando una mano toco su hombro y casi grita de no ser porque la misma persona le cubrió su boca.

"Shh Yuiko, soy yo Kio, no grites" tranquilizaba a la joven de cabellos rosados el apuesto joven.

"Me espantaste tarado" Le decía en voz muy baja a Kio.

"Es que tardabas mucho en llegar, y pensé que algo malo pasaba, vamos con Ritsuka para que abra sus regalos y me pueda ir." Le urgió Kio a la chica.

"No, espera, están…ocupados…" Decía una Yuiko cuya cara volvía a reflejar sus sentimientos.

"¿Huh? ¿Como que 'ocupados?" Kio no captaba nada.

En eso algo los saco de su conversación. Era un ruido como de un golpe. De piel contra piel.

"AAAAA, Soubi te pedí que fueras suave, eso duele" Fue el alarido de Ritsuka

"Lo siento Ritsuka, fui suave, supongo que tendré que serlo mas" Dijo en tono seductor Soubi

Y los dos espías eran una fuente de sangre. Ambos con hemorragias nasales tras imaginar una escena no apta para menores de edad, siendo protagonizada por Soubi y Ritsuka.

"Sigamos escuchando" Propuso Yuiko con voz entrecortada, siendo la primera en reponerse del shock.

"Esta bien" Contestaba dudoso Kio ya que no sabia si su nariz soportaría todas esas hemorragias nasales.

Y nuevamente se escucharon los golpes de piel contra piel, uno que otro quejido, que más que quejido parecía gemido.

"Ritsuka, deja de gemir… eso me…distrae…" Decía Soubi mientras de nuevo el sonido de golpes no se hacia esperar y un sonoro gemido salía del cuarto.

"¿Pues que esperabas Soubi? Me duele y lo sigues haciendo brusco" Le reprochaba el menor.

"Oh" Fue la sabia contestación de Soubi, quien se quedo sin palabras.

Afuera ambos espías se habían colmado la paciencia, sus hormonas estaban en una revolución a mil por hora, necesitaba detener tan sugerentes comentarios de parte de los ocupantes del cuarto.

Yuiko y Kio se vieron a los ojos en una conversación silenciosa aceptando abrir la puerta. Y cuando la abrieron la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos no era la que esperaban.

Ahí, entados en el piso, estaban Ritsuka y Soubi. La mano de Soubi arriba de la Ritsuka la cual estaba sobre el piso. La otra mano de Ritsuka estaba sobre la mano que Soubi había puesto sobre su otra mano.

"¿Qué hacen?" Preguntaba una temerosa Yuiko.

"¿Es un juego? Le continúo Kio.

Los ocupantes del cuarto rápidamente movieron sus manos, separándolas. Ritsuka estaba totalmente rojo.

"Por esto te dije que no quería hacerlo" Le murmuraba a Soubi, pero aun así Yuiko y Kio habían escuchado, levantando solo una ceja en señal de confusión.

"Chicos, estamos jugando a 'manitas calientes' ¿Quieren jugar?" Preguntaba Soubi.

Ambos chicos, se miraron como diciendo 'y-nosotros-de-mal-pensados-no-es-posible' y soltaron una amplia carcajada.

"De que se ríen?" Preguntaba un inocente Ritsuka.

"¡Kio no Hentai, no corrompas a Yuiko!" Le reprochaba Soubi a Kio.

"Dios, ¿Cómo fue posible que me juntara con estos locos?" Suspiraba para si Ritsuka mientras veía a una Yuiko muerta de la risa y a Soubi amenazando a Kio sobre ser un pervertido.

¡Si tan solo estaban jugando!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!

A petición de muchos que querian saber que pasaba en la habitación, aquí lo tienen.

El juego no recordaba el nombre hasta que una muy buena amiga me alumbro el camino XD

Espero les haya gustado!

–Senko reparte dulces, peluches y galletas a los que dejan Review-

Jya ne!

---Senko---


End file.
